


in the morning i'll be with you

by mandyfuckinmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Fic, fic title longer than the fic, mentions of abuse, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyfuckinmilkovich/pseuds/mandyfuckinmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something different, something bigger. Something she doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning i'll be with you

Mandy’s got bruises on her thighs. Bruises she didn’t make. Karen feels sick to her stomach.

"Dad. Being an ass again."

And Karen knows about asshole dads but this is something different, something bigger. Something she doesn’t understand.

Mandy’s hand is in her hair, a cigarette in her mouth, and she’s wearing Karen’s nightgown, a catalogue mail order Sheila bought her for christmas. It’s white and lacy and fluffy and it looks good on her. It’s riding up and Karen runs her fingers along her side. Her legs are pale and long and knobby and perfect.

"Your mom likes me." Mandy states it like a fact but looks at her like it’s a question and Karen grins.

"She likes feeding you. Says you’re too skinny." She pinches her lightly and Mandy laughs.

Karen scoots closer and Mandy turns her face, blows smoke out, and Karen kisses her, wraps her arms around her, tries to tell her that yeah, Sheila likes her, likes feeding her, likes taking care of her, likes her being here. Karen likes taking care of her too. She wants to erase bruised thighs and any thoughts she might have about being seen as a broken thing. Something no one wants when…

Mandy kisses her cheek and her nose and her neck, moves her hands over her waist and Karen wants her so much, wants her to stay here where she’s safe and wanted. She wants to understand so much and she thinks she might, with time. With kisses and food and smoking and this feeling in her chest that says this is good.


End file.
